


Blue Moon

by lies_d



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick shows up at his door during mating season, Eddie realizes that he chose a mate without even knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strifechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/gifts).



"Go away!"

"Monroe, I need your help!"

"You always need my help. Well tonight you're not getting it!"

"Come on Monroe, let me in."

"How are you such a terrible Grimm? Don't you know anything about Blutbaden? It's the blue moon, Nick. The _blue moon!!_ "

He wasn't referring to a colour, he was referring to the time of year. _Blue moon_ was the euphemism for _mating season_. Blutbaden mating season.

So this time, Eddie wasn't going to budge. He couldn't open the door anyways - he'd manacled his left ankle to a heavy-duty bolt on the floor.

"If that's supposed to mean something, would you just tell me?"

Eddie could smell him through the door. He smelled utterly delicious. Even the sound of his name in his mind was lovely. Nick. _Nick._ Nick Burkhardt.

He'd started pulling himself towards the door without even realizing it - his feet were making scratch marks in his carefully restored floors. It had never been this bad before. In all his other blue moons, he'd been fighting the urge to go out and find a mate. Not just pup-friends he could play around with, like Hap and Angelina. His true mate.

Now, every instinct was telling him that his true mate was just on the other side of that door. No matter that he was a male, or that he was engaged to be married, or even that he was a Grimm. Every instinct Eddie had was telling him that Nick Burkhardt was the one.

He'd suspected for a long time, but only now he knew for certain. Now his life would never be the same. _Why couldn't that damn Grimm have just left him alone?_

A high keening noise escaped Eddie's throat unbidden. He wanted his mate. Wanted him _so badly._ And his every rational though told him reasons why he could never have him.

"Monroe? Are you okay? Eddie?"

Eddie couldn't answer, he only whimpered and pulled against his restraint all the harder.

The glass window in his door shattered as Nick punched through it with the butt of his gun. After knocking a few edge pieces out, he reached inside and unbolted the door.

When Nick stepped into the room, Eddie tore the bolt right out of the floor and lunged for him. Within seconds, Eddie had him pinned to the floor with his teeth around his throat. They stayed that way for many long moments, both as shocked as the other.

With supreme effort, Eddie removed his teeth from Nick's neck. They hadn't broken skin, thank god, but he still fought the urge to clamp down on his shoulder, anything to hold him _still_. He fought his instincts, and held them back long enough to speak.

"Please, just stay still," Eddie begged. "I won't hurt you, at least that much I can promise."

"Let. Me. Go." Nick's teeth were clenched, and he was breathing hard.

"I'm trying! I'm trying really hard, Nick, you have to believe me. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to...to..." _make you understand what I feel, make you feel what I feel._ But Eddie knew he could never do either of those things. He brought his face up to Nick's hair and let himself breath deeply. His mate. He smelled so wonderful. Like home and belonging and family and all the things he would never have.

"Nick? I need you to do something for me." Eddie said softly into Nick's ear. "I'm going to jump away, okay? Then you need to grab your gun really fast... Then, well, you know the rest."

It took a moment for Nick to catch his drift. "Eddie, I'm not going to shoot you," he replied.

"You have to. There's something _wrong_ with me, Nick," Eddie said, unable to keep a whimper from escaping his throat.

Nick looked over at him. He was calmer now, and genuinely concerned. _How did a man like that ever get to be a cop? Or a Grimm?_ Eddie thought.

"What's wrong, Eddie? What's this... blue moon?" Nick asked him.

Eddie sighed and closed his eyes. "It's _mating season_. And I've chosen the wrong mate - one who'll never love me or want me back. Do you know what happens to Blutbaden who choose the wrong mate? They go crazy. Completely feral. It's the hardest need to deny."

"Maybe it's not as hopeless as you think. Who did you choose?"

"You had to ask." Eddie shook his head. "It's you, Nick. I chose you without even realizing it." He lifted himself up high enough to look down at Nick, and see the shock in his eyes. "So you're either going to have to shoot me, or..."

The surprise on Nick's face faded quickly, to be replaced by that damn sympathy he was so good at, and something else that Eddie couldn't quite read.

"I'm not going to shoot you, Eddie. And I couldn't let you go crazy. We'll... we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

Then Eddie recognized the look. He smelled what it meant. What he saw in Nick's eyes was desire. For him.

Eddie let his Nick's hands go. They came up around him, pulling him closer.

When Eddie kissed him, Nick kissed back.

~~~

Their clothes ended up in shreds on the landing. Eddie would have taken him right there on the floor, but Nick suggested between breathless kisses that they go to the bedroom. Whatever his mate wanted, he would do his best to grant, so Eddie carried him up the stairs and laid him out on his bed.

The spare key to Eddie's manacle was in the bedside table drawer. So was a bottle of lubrication.

Their coupling was frantic and coarse - Eddie didn't hold anything back. Nick was a Grimm; he could take it. He was perfect. It was like he was made for Eddie, or maybe it was the other way around. Eddie wondered if it was true that male Grimm could carry Blutbaden pups, or if that was just another fairy tale. When he came inside Nick again and again, he imagined it was true.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

And in the morning they talked about it. The situation was complicated; Nick still cared for his fiancé, and he had no less than two jobs that consumed most of his waking hours - his job as a cop and his job as a Grimm.

As far as Eddie was concerned, as long as Nick came to him on the blue moon, he could have his other life too. He hadn't thought he would even get that much. But Nick, it seemed, wanted to give him more.

They would find a compromise, find a way, and find their happy ending eventually.

The end.


End file.
